


High Hopes (Music Video)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Supernatural Music Vids [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel vs Devil, Contest Entry, Gen, Good vs Evil, Jack tribute video, Mistakes have been made, Nephilim, SPN Toronto Convention 2019, but always taken advantage of, but in the end he's family, consequences unknown, dad issues, honourary Winchester (most of the time), just a naive kid, nature vs nurture, poor guy, some BIG mistakes, too protective for his own good, video was completed BEFORE season 15 premiere, which puts him in good Winchester company, who wants to good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to Jack. Entry for the 2019 SPN Toronto Convention music video contest.Music: "High Hopes" by Panic! at the DiscoLength: 3:32 minsThe ultimate nature vs. nurture story. This poor kid just wants to do good and be part of a family, but divine forces (literally) keep trying to knock him down.





	High Hopes (Music Video)

**Author's Note:**

> October 2019  
Music: "High Hopes" by Panic! at the Disco  
Spoilers: Seasons 13-14  
Length: 3:32 mins
> 
> This video is a tribute to our lovable adopted little Winchester (brother or son, you choose). Despite having heard this song many times before, the connection between the music and the character just hit me one day and I knew right away that I had to make this video. Of course, that was smack in the middle of Season 14 and over the next few months I learned (or rather, I re-learned) the lesson that one should not begin plotting out this type of video until the entire season has aired - suffice it to say the second half of Season 14 definitely posed some challenges to the light, happy-go-lucky character video I'd envisioned. However, I was determined to see this project through without losing that feeling of optimism in the song, which led to months of rethinking, countless overhauls and failed experiments, hours spent of staring blankly at the screen, and more than one close call between my laptop and the nearest wall. In the end, though, I think I managed to pull it off and I hope you agree.
> 
> Please note, however, that this video was completed well before the Season 15 premiere so I make no promises of its relevance, theme-wise, to what ultimately goes down in the final season of the show!
> 
> Enjoy :-)
> 
> *****NOTE - use the "full-screen" option to resize the video player if viewing on smaller screens/devices**

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> I have posted a number of my more recent music vids here, but if interested you're interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
